memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror Broken, Issue 5
Mirror Broken, Issue 5 is the fifth issue of IDW Publishing's Mirror Broken set in the mirror universe of . Description :With the newly stolen I.S.S. Enterprise-D caught between the forces of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance and a trio of Imperial warships, Jean-Luc Picard finds himself in unexpected territory. Which will crack first, his untested vessel, or an untested crew? Summary ; '' : In the other dimensional Mirror universe, there is no United Federation of Planets, only a Terran Empire where advancement comes through assassination, brutality is commonplace and kindness is a weakness. The Terran Empire is on it's last legs in its war with the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, but Captain Jean-Luc Picard has obtained what he believes to be the final chance for victory: a revolutionary new '' starship, called Enterprise, that could turn the tide of the war. Having assembled a crew of fellow mutineers and pirates, including the Enterprise's first officer, William T. Riker, Picard has achieved the impossible: engineering the theft of the Enterprise and the elimination of its captain. Just as Picard and the Enterprise faced it's first challenge, a trio of Imperial warships looking to recover the stolen starship, an even bigger threat emerges - a massive Klingon-Cardassian armada!'' With the fleet hilariously outnumbered, Gul asks that, on behalf of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, the be turned over to him. flatly refuses prompting the aliens to open fire on the , destroying her completely. Deciding for the better part of valour, Picard orders a course set at Warp 9.5 telling the and the to follow. then bursts onto the bridge telling Picard that he got lucky and that if he fails to properly utilize the tremendous asset that is the Enterprise, the next fight will be very much shorter and certainly not in his favour. With tending to Guinan, Picard asks for suggestions. He is presented with two terrible options: Leave the other two ships in the dust and be hunted down or make a stand with all three and die. then offers the unconventional option of turning the Enterprise into three ships. In addition to performing a standard saucer separation, they could also detach the captain's yacht. Though cannot definitely say if they will win, they'll certainly last longer than either of the two other two plans. With everything in progress, Picard asks to man the yacht. He is after all the best pilot. Making his way to the ship, Riker is approached by the Inquisitor. Though Riker cannot trust her, he takes her in a passionate kiss and sardonically says he'll see her on the other side. In a turbolift, the Inquisitor guiltily tells Picard that she ensured Riker went in. With all three ships separated, Picard baits the Cardassians by speaking on an unencrypted frequency about a prototype singularity weapon. With the yacht acting as a decoy, the saucer section then unleashes its payload on the fleet. At Picard's order, the drive section then makes a series of one-second warp jumps, each punctuated by an attack making it seem like the Terrans are everywhere. With the fleet thrown into chaos, the Stargazer and Horatio move in for the kill forcing Danar to order a retreat. Before the aliens can jump however, Picard taunts them saying that their days are over and that the Terrans are coming for them and their masters. As the aliens flee, Admiral hails the Enterprise and, in light of the unprecedented victory, offers Picard a full pardon and command of the new warship. Later, walks into a lively celebration in the observation lounge. Data cannot help but notice his friend's hesitation to indulge in the festivities. At that Barclay explains that not so long ago, his sole reason to get out of bed was the fantasy of killing Picard. And who knows how many others had that same dream? They may have won the day but they're still Terrans. How long can this fragile peace amongst them really last? References Characters : • • • • • • • • • • • • Starships and vehicles : ( ) • bird-of-prey • ( / ) • • ( ) • ( ) Races and cultures :Android • Betazoid (mirror) • El-Aurian (mirror) • Terran (mirror) Appendices Connections (Mirror Broken) | before = Mirror Broken, Issue 4 | after = Last Issue }} External link * category:tNG comics